The Silent Witness
by Kawaii Petal-Chan
Summary: When Megaman and Roll find a mysterious navi with a strange disability, they get swept into a web of assassins from the past. Please R&R! I need your reviews!


A/N: Hi! This story features a new character of mine. You'll meet him in this chapter, but you won't really _meet_ him until the next. He's actually based on two different characters, both of which have the same disability. He's now one of my favorite characters, so expect to see him in upcoming stories! Oh, and by the way, this mixes the games and the T.V. show.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman. That belongs to Capcom, but I do claim my new Net Navi. He's mine, ya hear? All Mine!**

The Silent Witness

By Kawaii Petal-chan

Chapter one: Mysterious Navi

The UnderSquare. The most evil, darkest, dankest place in all of the Net. In such a place one could find the most evil -and ugliest- of Net Navis. It was also the center of the Chip Trader's Black Market. For the fifth time that day, the black-cloaked navi questioned why he remained here. And once again, he answered his question. Money and information. His blue-green eyes scanned the square, and latched onto a familiar face. A burly, black and green humanoid navi stood near a corner. The robed navi stepped out of the shadows near the link and into the dingy light in the rest of the square.

The black and green navi noticed him and waved the cloaked navi over. The cloaked navi walked, or rather glided, over and stood near the burly navi, one of his only remaining friends. "So, did you get it?" the larger navi asked. The robed figure merely nodded, then stooped down, rummaged through a bag and pulled out a fistful of chip data. "Sweet!" the UnderNavi said. "So, how much ya asking for it?"

The robed navi held up two fingers, then clenched his fist four times.

"20,000 zenny, huh?" the UnderNavi said. "Reasonable price, 'specially seein' as how these are hard to find."

The robed navi made a few gestures.

"Not for you, eh?" the UnderNavi chuckled. "Yeah, I keep forgetting that. Here's your zenny," he said, handing over the desired amount (which the robed navi concealed in his pack) and received the data in exchange. "Say, I was wondering, I have a few more chips that I wanna get. Could you help me?" The robed figure nodded, and made a few more gestures. "Alright, here's the list," the green navi said, giving him a list. The robed navi's eyes seemed to smile, then he stood and headed back for the link.

"That's sure an awesome navi," the UnderNavi thought. "One of the Undernet's finest Chip Traders. Funny, he never speaks. I wonder who he is under that cape . . ."

- - - - - - - -

The robed navi disappeared through the link, then through another link, and emerged in the 'Beach Street' network area. He stepped forwards, then undid the clasp of the long black cloak and stuffed it into the battered bag from before. The mask covering his mouth and nose retracted into his ear-coverings. Anyone who had seen this transformation would have been surprised and wondered why a navi like him should wish to hide his face. He looked as though he may have been about 14 (as far as his face went), but his body seemed to say that he was younger. He had golden curly hair, out of which sprouted a tiny pair of silver wings. He wore a v-necked blue tunic, gold belt, sky blue elbow-length gloves with golden bands around the tops, blue knee-high boots with identical golden bands, and a white bodysuit with sky-blue stripes running along the outsides of his arms and legs. A golden choker attached the bodysuit to his neck. His symbol was a lyre on an aquamarine field. A pair of shoulder-width silver wings sprouted from his back, and a tinier pair of silver wings sprouted from his ankles.

He slung the bag around his shoulder, then lept into the air and flew off. As he passed a link, something red and yellow raced past, leaving a rush of heat in its wake. An impulse, a sort of tug which he got sometimes when he was trailing a virus, told the winged navi to follow. He flew low and fast, and soon caught up to the navi.

It was a navi unlike any that he had ever seen. An aura, a sort of evil presence that was eviler than anything that he had encountered in the Undernet surrounded this navi. The navi itself was mostly red, with blue flames coming out of pipes on his shoulder. Something told the young navi to try and stop the navi with the evil aura. With a thought, he summoned a small golden lyre. He strummed a few strings and a burst of sonic energy smashed into the fleeing navi. The evil navi spun, and growled at him. It shot a blast of fire at him faster than he could dodge. The winged navi bit his lip as the flames singed his wings. He then used his three pairs of wings to create an Air Blast attack. The flaming navi shot more speedy flames at him. This time, the pain was so intense that the navi collapsed, plummeting to the ground. The red navi loomed over him, about five seconds away from delivering the blow that would delete the navi, when a burst of bubbles like the shot from a Bubbler Chip blasted the fire navi.

"Hold it right there, Burnerman," a male voice called. The winged navi twisted his neck around to look at his rescuer. A blue navi whose facial features and body gave him the impression of being about ten-years-old stood a short distance off. Burnerman shot more flames, his winged prey forgotten, this time his target was the blue navi. The blue one dodged, then used a Bubble Spread Program Advance. Burnerman cried out, then logged out. The blue navi began to walk towards the winged navi, when a pink girl navi raced over and wrapped her arms around the blue navi's neck.

"Oh wow! Megaman, you were AWESOME!" she gushed.

"Roll . . . what are you doing here?" Megaman asked. Roll hugged tighter then let go. Megaman's face was now a decided pink.

"What do you think I was doing? I watched from a corner like any self-respecting girl!" Megaman smiled, then glanced over at the winged navi. The winged navi manuvered to a sitting position. Megaman then walked over to him.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked. The navi nodded slowly. He really wasn't all right, but having spent a couple of years in the Undernet had taught him to keep his pains to himself. "I hope your 'Op's not too worried about you. . ." Megaman continued. A wave of depression and anger washed over the winged navi. Why should that _Megaman_ worry about his Op? It most definitely wasn't his problem.

"So, what's your name?" Roll asked. The winged navi hunched up his shoulders and clutched his knees up to his chest. Why couldn't they go back to whatever _goody-goody_ place that they had come from and _leave him alone_?

"Whassamatter? Spiky got your tongue? Roll asked cutely. The winged one choked on the non-existant air of the Internet, and for a few moments, he sat there, coughting silently. "Oh, are you all right?" Roll asked, suddenly remorseful for her teasing jab. "Megaman, what's wrong with him?" she asked, slightly paniky. Megaman's face was serious.

"Roll, I believe he's mute."

- - - - - - - - -

So, did you like the first chapter? It will get a bit longer later on, and more action. This chapter's just establishing charaters. So please R&R! I need your reviews! Please! Please! Ok, see ya'll around for the next chapter!


End file.
